Trifecta
by KC Dennis
Summary: A story of Riku, Kairi, and Sora. Emotions run deep as two of them start an intimate relationship and the third is not informed. How will Kairi feel when she learns shes the only one not being loved? SoraRiku, and more to come! Romance, Humor, Drama, Love
1. The line begins to blur

The line begins to blur

--

"It all happened so fast!"

I know, I know, it's ok... just shhhhh."

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

Riku, Kairi, and Sora sat there in a bowling alley. Sora was eating French fries, Riku was fiddling with a pencil, and Kairi sat with her hands in her lap.

"Sooooooooo..." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"I'm still not going first." Riku stated.

"Weh," Sora spat through a mouthful of food, "neda am I!"

"Why not!?" Kairi exclaimed.

"Because I always go last." Riku declared.

"And," Sora choked a bit, "you alwaysh win doo." Sora retorted, "Dare hash do be shomeding do id!"

"How about this," Kairi interjected defiantly, "We each bowl a separate game, so there is no order, and we're all individual." She nodded her head a smiled with hope for success.

"Fine," Riku shot out.

Gulp. "Fine," Sora choked out.

"But I'm bowling last." Riku mumbled.

Kairi screamed jokingly.

They argued for what seemed like an eternity until they decided that Riku would go first, Sora second, and Kairi last so as neither of them went last.

Riku still won the game.

They walked out of the joint. Sora was ranting on, and on about how Riku always wins everything. Riku was just smiling with his hands behind his head, and Kairi was shrugging a lot when Sora looked for support.

"Well," Kairi yawned, "I best be getting home."

"See ya later Kairi." Sora said, remorseful in the end of his bitching.

"Talk to you later." Riku grinned.

"Bye!" Kairi said, blowing a kiss as she drove off in her car.

"So where did you..." Riku pulled Sora into a kiss. Sora was lost for just a second, but Riku's tongue reminded Sora's what was going on. Riku pulled off of Sora with a smirk of his victory. "Shouldn't we wait until we get back to your house?" Sora quivered a bit.

"Dam," Riku looked at the ground, "that's a long drive. I might just need another for the road!"

They embraced again.

(-) (-) (-) (-) (-)

This is my first chapter contributed to the site, so please give me reviews and tell me how I'm doing. And really the more critical the better, but PLEASE don't just be a jerk about it... Constructive critisism, not tear-me-to-pieces critisism... I also realize that it's short, but I plan on the other chapters being longer. Give me time, give me time...


	2. Love is not enough

Love is not enough

--

"I don't understand why would she..."

"I don't get it either."

(-) (-) (-) (-)

Riku and Sora's relationship wasn't that serious yet. The other day at the bowling alley was in fact the first time they had kissed. Kairi was still oblivious to this. The two had been dropping hints to each other for months, but nothing out-spoken had happened until that night. Luckily for them, their friendship hadn't changed too much. The story continued a week later, while the gang was getting ice cream.

"Umm… well… hmm" Sora stood at the blue, plastic counter in the parlor. Riku had already gotten his ice cream and was sitting at their table. Kairi was standing behind Sora impatiently tapping her foot.

"Sora, please hurry up, I'm starving! Riku is almost done with his ice cream and you haven't even picked yet!" Kaeri sighed and continued her foot tapping.

"I can't decide between Chocolate and Raspberry…" he hummed to himself while squinting his eyes. His yellow gloves gripped the counter, and his teeth chewed on his tongue with indecision.

"Ok," Kairi mumbled, "then get Chocolate." Riku put his feet up on the table behind them. He licked his Vanilla cone. He smiled to himself at his friend's plight. After 12 minutes and 43 seconds Sora compromised and got frozen yogurt; much to the anguish of Kari, and the laughter of Riku. They ate their frozen treats in silence. Not the uncomfortable kind, but the kind where everyone involved can be together without feeling compelled to say anything.

They left the ice cream parlor and walked to the beach for a stroll. Kairi walked in the middle with her men on either side. It was late in the evening and the sun was starting its long decent.

"I'm so not looking forward to going back to school." mumbled Sora to the others.

"I just can't wait for my last year to be over." Riku retorted. Riku was going into his senior year, but Kairi and Sora were still juniors. The age difference had never really affected them, but Riku graduating first certainly would.

"I don't look forward to you leaving us. It'll be lonely getting stuck with Sora. Just imagine how "intelligent" all the conversations will be." Kairi giggled.

Sora looked up from his feet, "Huh?" he looked at his friends.

"Oh nothing," giggled Kairi, "we were just talking about how amazing you are."

Sora scoffed, "Finally, you guys are talking about something important!" They all laughed and sat down on the sand. Sora started playing with his shoes, while Riku lay down and starred at the sky, and Kairi watched them both.

After hours of just sitting and talking, it became dark. The gang decided to head their separate ways. Sora walked home alone, but Riku and Kairi walked together because their houses were close to each other.

"Things are going to be different without you Riku." Kairi stated. "Not that I don't like Sora, it'll just be different."

Riku sighed. His shoes moved against the pavement of the side walk. "I can't say I'm happy to be leaving for college in a year. It'll be tough moving on from all of this." He sighed, with a feeling of discontent. Riku never had a problem changing; he just didn't like leaving friends.

"I couldn't imagine leaving my house and living on my own." Kairi thought about it for a while, "It'd be kinda lonely, even if I was living in a dorm. I like coming home to my mom and dad." They arrived at Kairi's house.

"See ya Kairi." Riku kept walking but Kairi grabbed his hand. He turned around to look at her. Kairi's eyes were glistening in the moonlight, and her dark red hair hid her beautiful face with but a few strands. She gazed up at him with those lovely eyes into his silver irises and he knew what was coming. Her head tilted and her eyes vanished as she moved in for a kiss. For just a second he mimicked her movements, but he remembered that he couldn't. He took a step back and Kairi realized he wasn't next to her anymore. "Is there something wrong Riku?" Kairi sounded concerned, and confused.

"Ya, I can't…" He looked away from her, and he focused on his shoes.

"But, why?" Kairi started to sound distressed. Riku realized that what he had just done was not just denying himself her touch, but rejecting her his embrace also. "I thought that you liked me…"

"I do," Riku stammered, "I just can't kiss you…" He felt horrible.

"You… I… why can't you?" Her eyes started watering up. Riku had always hated dealing with crying people, they were so irrational.

"I… don't want a relationship with anyone before I have to leave for college." A lie; a beautiful, yet filthy lie. "I wouldn't want to get that close to someone and then have to end it." He tried to put on his most empathetic face

"Oh…" She stopped tearing up. "I guess that makes sense." Riku walked up and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they just stood there for a while. Finally they let go, and Riku walked away from Kairi's small brick house. He was glad he had resisted her kiss, and at the same time horrible for how he had recovered.

He gently shut the large wooden door to his house in an attempt not to wake his parents, and crept up the spiral staircase to his room in the loft. After stripping, Riku climbed into his bed and left the covers off. The humid summer air made him sweat, but he didn't notice it until he rolled over. With no one but Kairi on his mind, he gently cried himself to sleep.

(-) (-) (-) (-)

So even though that had to have been the longest break in history, the second chapter's up. So everyone enjoy! Please give me reviews, it's the only way I'll get better as a writer. Though I plead, please do not flame!


	3. Something I can never have

Something I can never have

--

"She… she had no right."

"Neither did we, really."

(-) (-) (-)

Sora lazily awoke the next morning. He sat up in his bed by the window and rubbed his eyes. He screamed and fell out of the bed after looking in to the burning morning sun.

"Sora, you ok?" his mother shouted upstairs.

"Yeah… fine." Sora managed to mumble with his face embedded into the floor. He pushed himself up, dodging the sunbeam, and walked into the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, and his hair, and put on his clothes. Sora was just running out of the door as his mom stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Sora, school starts in just over a week. Do you have all of your supplies?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"Yeah mom," he said mockingly, "I'm fine, don't worry!"

"But did you finish all your summer homework?"

"Uh, ya… hehe mostly?"

"SORA!!"

"I've got it handled mom, I'll finish it. I swear!" He was out the door before the interrogation became any worse. Sora ran down his street, turned left and slowed to a walk. He figured he'd be long out of his mother's shouting range, so he was safe; for now. He walked past the ice cream parlor and down Riku and Kairi's road.

Kairi was sitting on her stoop when someone approached her.

"Kairi… about last night…" Riku paused.

"What about last night?" Sora asked interjectionally.

Kairi's face turned 400 shades of red, and she bit her lower lip. What would Sora think? Would he be angry that she likes Riku more than him? Cause that isn't true! They are both same in her book… Riku just happened to have been there at that right moment. What if he hated her for it? What if he…

"Oh, I was just about to apologize for tripping her." Riku said smoothly. "We were walking and I thought it'd be funny but she didn't agree." He chuckled.

Kairi blinked a few times. "Yeah," she gulped out, "he was a total jerk." She giggled.

Riku smiled and winked to Kairi. He still wondered if she was offset by last night; he hoped not. The ruse had worked, but for how long? What if Kairi discovered that he and Sora also had…

"So what are we gunna do?" Sora said sitting down. Riku walked over to a nearby tree and leaned against it.

"Knowing that summer's almost over really ruins the fun you have in the last few days." Kairi sighed with discontent. She wanted to see her class-mates badly, but waking up so early was dreadful.

"It's all a mindset. Just think about something more distracting." Riku said with the same experienced tone he said everything with.

"What's more distracting than school? Said Sora cluelessly.

"Something you enjoy, some event coming up on your calendar… someone you love?" he smirked. Kairi blushed and looked down at her shoes. Meanwhile Sora looked at Riku and grinned.

(-) (-) (-)

Later that afternoon on the island, the three of them found themselves on the beach again. Sora and Riku were throwing a small ball back and forth while Kairi watched.

"So if we know that our physical heart doesn't actually feel anything, then how come we still talk about 'going with our heart' and how 'your broke his heart'?" asked Sora inquisitively to Riku.

"Well it's more of a concept really than a definitive human organ." He said with the utmost confidence. "It's partly that, and also an allusion to several literary works where the terms are used, and also it's just a commonly used term… a phrase."

"So we only use it, cause people in the past used it?"

"Yeah, essentially." Riku tossed the ball at Sora's chest.

"But why don't we just change and come up with a more anato-mat-arcle term?" Sora questioned in a vain attempt to sound intelligent. He threw the ball hard at Riku's hand.

Catch. "The word is anatomical, and because "follow your pituitary gland," and "you broke his cerebellum" don't work as well." He tossed the ball forcefully and underhand at Sora. Kairi giggled at Riku's mocking tone.

"I guess you're right, as usual." Sora said grudgingly. He walked over and sat next to Kairi. Riku stepped closer to the water and looked out into the sea. "What cha thinkin Riku?"

"Just how lucky I am to have you guys to hang with for another year." He turned around and smiled at them. Kairi stood and ran at him.

"Oh you big goof!" She tackled him into the sand and then Sora joined the dog pile. They wrestled for a bit, but eventually just ended up tired and lying in the sand.

"Well, I've still got some summer reading to do, so I'm taking off. Don't leave on my account." Riku strode off up the beach.

"Well… Fine, Captain Procrastination." shouted Kairi sticking out her tongue as Riku disappeared into the trees. Kairi and Sora talked for a while about classes and teachers until it finally got dark. Sora stood up and started to walk home when he was interrupted.

"Sora?" said Kairi meekly still gazing out at the ocean.

"Yeah Kairi?"

"Do you… you know…. like me?"

"Of course! You're fun to hang out with and when we…"

"No… I mean do you LIKE me?"

"Oh… well, yeah. I guess I do." Sora said blushing.

"Me too!" Kairi said with ill-placed hope. "Would you like to… you know, go out or something?" she gleaming spoke.

"I… I can't," said Sora grinding the ball of his foot into the sand, "it's just that Riku,"

"Oh did he talk to you about," Kairi started, while thinking about last night. The thought of her trying to kiss Riku must have been very off-setting for Sora.

"Yeah," said Sora while he recalled the night they had kissed. Riku and he weren't officially dating, but he still felt he had a commitment to Riku right now.

"So that really changes things for you?" Now she wished he hadn't been so rash with Riku.

"Yeah, it'd just be too weird, like I was cheating Riku out of something."

"Ok…"

"Bye," Sora started to walking off, "sorry Kairi."

"It's ok, my fault for not asking sooner." She listened to his footsteps in the sand until they were out of earshot. Kairi thought about what had transgressed in the last two days until it made her head hurt with self-pity. She resigned herself to a thoughtless state. The waves made a gentle swishing noise as they danced along the sand. The wind whistled against the leaves in the trees. The sand ground as she walked across it. Her shoes pattered while hitting the pavement. The door clicked against its frame. Her sheets rustled against her soft, flawless skin. Yet her tears were silent as they soaked into her pillow.


End file.
